What's Mine is Ours
by kswhateverspace
Summary: "Once, long ago, I told your brother that there is nothing I would rather see than dragons, but that is no longer true. I would gladly see nothing if all I got to see was you."


"We will die out here!" Daenerys declares roughly, the sands having added a thickness to her throat, lack of water evident.

"That is not our problem." One of the thirteen says, all of them beginning to turn their backs to her. This was their only chance now, and they were all walking away. Without them, her people would surely die. What sort of Khaleesi would she be if she denied them safety, food and water? No. She wouldn't have any of it.

Daenerys stares, accursed, Ser Jorah watching her carefully. He can tell what she is thinking and he knows her too well; he knows she wouldn't just back away. "Khaleesi please, be careful." He pleads, tone soft and commanding, but she just ignores him.

She steps forward, feeling the familiar ache from days of endless walking shoot up her legs, but raises her voice nonetheless. "You promised to receive me!" Anger laces her voice, eyes shining with betrayal; couldn't they see that her people were going to _die?_

"We have. Here we are, receiving you, and here you are." It is the same man; portly and bald with a deeply arrogant yet gentle voice. It irks Daenerys, deeply. She is a Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons.

"Where I come from, guests were treated with respect."

"Maybe you should go back to where you came from." Daenerys looks down for a quick second; her father killed, her brothers, her place taken. the throne taken from her family. The Targaryen line ended with her now. Everyone doubted her, and wanted her killed. They just didn't realize that she _will _kill them all.

She looks back up, a fire in her eyes.

"When my dragons are grown, we will take back what was stolen from me! Destroy those who've wronged me. We will lay waste to armies and burn cities to the ground! Turn us away, and we will burn you first!" Daenerys finally replies, voice laced with passion and truth.

Behind Daenerys, Doreah stood amongst their small group, watching on. Her mouth twists into a knowing smirk, pride in her eyes. When Daenerys shows her true power, what will come to pass, the future, the pride in Doreah's eyes grows. Daenerys will take back what is hers, the dragons will give back what was stolen from their mother. Doreah counts down the days until she sees Daenerys in her rightful place, ruling the seven kingdoms on the Iron Throne. She envisions herself still by her side, the dragons fully grown, or at least halfway there and watching the life she has come to be in.

The day she was bought for Daenerys, she looked upon the girl and saw someone so fragile and unknowing of just exactly how powerful she could be. She remembers briefly teaching her how to please Drogo, and seeing Daenerys's eyes, looking up at her with a glint of something in those beautiful eyes. She recited that love comes in at the eyes and how right she was.

* * *

Daenerys and her people arrive in Westeros a year later in Dragonstone, which she learned was abandoned by Stannis Baratheon on his leave to claim the throne. She stands on the sands of the beach, her people behind her, Doreah and Irri beside her. She's left the dragons on the ship for the time being, deciding it's safer for them there until they can make sure her family's castle is truly abandoned. A few of her Khalasar is left aboard to keep watch over them.

"You're back." Doreah whispers, low enough so that only Daenerys hears. The princess cracks a small smile, as they both stare at the castle before them. An outline of a dragon embedded on the nearest side of the castle's stone walls. The citadel's towers in the shape of dragons. They walk forward until they reach the front doors. Daenerys turns the handles and pushes them open, dust is seen in the light rays that shine through the side windows. They all walk through, three of the blood riders now in front of their Khaleesi, ready to protect her from harm should there be any. Daenerys grabs Doreah's hand and interlaces their fingers. Daenerys looks to her right to grab Irri's, but she is holding Rakharo's. Daenerys smiles.

They walk through the castle, lighting torches for extra light along the way. Daenerys and Doreah see dragon paintings on the walls, they're getting closer and closer to the main hall. Ser Jorah is to the left of Doreah, admiring the paintings as well. Despite their beauty, scratches decorate them.

"Houses Baratheon and Lannister will pay." Daenerys proclaims to no one, perhaps her ancestors.

"With fire and blood." Jorah and Doreah utter the words at the same time, and Daenerys looks at them both and smirks.

"With fire and blood." She mimics. She orders her Khalasar to begin tidying up the place, and looks to Doreah, "Let's go get the fire."

The dragons are a little taller than a large standing bear. Drogon taller than his brothers by a few feet. They barely fit underneath the ship's deck, but Daenerys kept them there throughout most of the journey, hiding their existence as much as possible. One hour a day she'd let them out on deck to try flying. They've learned to hover in the air, maybe 15 feet off the ground; they're a long way off of soaring through the skies, but it's a small victory. A ship wasn't the best place to practice, but now they have a home.

"Hello boys!" Doreah greets them, Daenerys beside her. Drogon puffs out a small ember; it's his little greeting for Doreah. Rhaegal flaps his wings a little bit, and walks towards his mother. Viserion roars and tilts his head. Daenerys smiles at them, "Follow. We're home!"

* * *

5 months pass and there were indeed supporters of her claim to the throne. The Targaryens were once great rulers, and the realm prospered during their dynasty, sans the later half of King Aerys rule. Once supporters of House Targaryen renewed their support with the knowledge that Daenerys Targaryen was alive and intent on taking back what was stolen from her. There were rumors that she brought the dragons back, but the people of Westeros had yet to see them. Ser Jorah and some of the Khalasar go into the city and gather the supplies they need, food for their people and the dragons. The food for the dragons alone, took many Khalasar to bring back to the castle. The dragons had to be fed a hearty meal of meat to grow strong, after all, they were a key part of their mother's plan.

Daenerys and Doreah try to get them to fly higher and higher daily. Drogon has shown the most promise, Rhaegal is right behind him in height, and Viserion gets scared and flaps back down to the ground once he reaches 20 feet.

"Viserion! Fly!" Daenerys demands. Viserion roars in response, and huffs out a puff of smoke.

"A spitting image of your brother I'd say." Viserion's eyes snap to Doreah's, as if knowing that it's not a compliment. He begins to flap his wings again, and kicks off the ground, going higher and higher to join his brothers. Before they all know it, he's a good 60 feet in the air.

The two women grin and Doreah brings her hands to surround her mouth, preparing to scream, "I take it back!"

* * *

3 years after meeting the Thirteen outside the gates of Qarth, Daenerys now sits upon the Iron Throne, her rightful place. She's currently in the middle of a daily hearing, listening to the pleads of her people for her help. Doreah is stood by her right side, next to the Iron Throne, Irri on her left. Jorah was reinstated as a knight and is one of her Queen's guard. Rakharo is also one of the five Queen's guard that stands in front of the steps to the throne. The Dothraki didn't like having to adjust his clothing, but Daenerys compromise by styling the armor to be more like his original clothing and kept it light for his comfort.

The next events seem to happen is slow motion, Doreah sees the current pleader begin to pull out a small crossbow from his worn coat, as the pleader is about to shoot it towards the heart of the last Targaryen, Doreah throws herself in front of her, taking the bow into her abdomen.

"Doreah!" Daenerys screams. It is then you hear the cry of three dragons, one louder than all the others. Doreah knows it's Drogon.

The Queen's guard goes into action, restraining the pleader. Rakharo has the man by his hair and throat.

"Doreah, can you hear me?" Daenerys asks, after gently lowering them both to the floor. Doreah is still breathing, the bow still in her abdomen. If Daenerys were to remove it now, Doreah would surely die. All the people in the room stare on in surprise at what has just happened.

"I'm okay, my Queen. It's not that bad, honestly." Doreah opens her eyes slightly, attempting a little joke.

"It's not that bad? You're hurt worse than I first thought." Daenerys smiles down at her.

Daenerys tells Irri to sit with Doreah and Jorah to get a healer. She rises, fury in her eyes and stares at the pleader who is restrained. With fire in her voice she demands,

"What is your name?" The pleader doesn't answer, and it angers the Targaryen even more. Rakharo head butts him.

"You attempt to kill me, injuring my family instead. I demand your name or you shall die now. A horrible death, a painful one. A _slow_ one. If you do not wish to tell me your name, I demand your house. Save yourself _some_ torture and just answer."

With reluctance, the pleader utters, "Lannister." With those words, all the people in the room will swear they saw the image of fire in her eyes. The dragons still crying out in the background.

"Give him to Drogon." Doreah whispers. Daenerys barely hears her, so she kneels and asks her to say it one more time.

"Give him to Drogon." Daenerys stares, finally hearing the cries of her children. Drogon has always loved Doreah the most, they're all connected to her and know she's hurt. The roaring gets louder, Drogon still the loudest.

"You will be given to Drogon, he will make sure that your death is of the properties I have already described. Your house, Lannister, is now an enemy of the crown, more so than they already were, and I will kill them all until the realm is rid of the Lannister line."

The healer arrives, and Jorah carries Doreah to The Queen's chambers, where he knows Daenerys will want her.

* * *

2 months later, Doreah is outside, watching the dragons. Drogon is spitting out little fire balls that diffuse into just smoke. It's very reminiscent of the time in Qarth when he cooked his first piece of meat. He was the size of small puppy then, now he's about as tall as the Red Keep.

Daenerys walks up behind Doreah, and holds her from behind, wrapping her arms around her stomach. A light scar lies underneath Doreah's clothes, Daenerys knows, and her embrace is a little more gentle there.

"You always believed in me, and dragons." Daenerys whispers.

Doreah spoke softly, "The thought of dragons kept me going when I was at the pleasure house. Their ability to fly and get away. Their power and the breath of fire."

"I'll burn those who've wronged you, if you ask me to."

"I wouldn't ask you to, but I know you would." There's a pause and a small smirk, "Maybe that's why I don't ask." Daenerys smirks and Doreah turns in her arms, smiling softly when their eyes meet. She always did love those stunning eyes.

"I've longed for the day when you would take back what was rightfully yours, and I'm glad I was able to see it. You are a great Queen, the best Queen. Your rule will forever be remembered. I always believed that. You've redeemed the Targaryen name."

"You gave me the idea you know, to put the eggs in fire. Their lives, and the survival of mine, is due to you. I was able to take back what was stolen from me, because of you." Daenerys states into her eyes, somehow trying to get Doreah to _feel_ the words instead of simply hearing them. Doreah made life with Drogo easier for her, made her have the ability to love Drogo. Made her find even more strength in her dragons. Doreah was a key part in making her who she is.

"My whole life, I've wanted to see a dragon, and I never thought I would, nor meeting a Targaryen. You seem to fulfill my dreams. Once, long ago, I told your brother that there is nothing I would rather see than dragons, but that is no longer true. I would gladly see nothing if all I got to see was you." Daenerys has changed her life, fulfilled her truest of dreams.

"We took back what was mine, and now it is ours." The conversation ends with a kiss and fire balls turning to smoke high above them, three dragons surrounding them.

* * *

**AN**: A big thanks to angel'sfallenknight for being my beta.


End file.
